1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate a data signal processing device and a display device having a data signal processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ideal power supply supplies unlimited current and constant voltage throughout an entire range of the supply current. However, in an actual case, a power supply may operate as an ideal supply only in a certain range of supply current. This may present problems when the power supply is used for an electronic device such as a display device.
For example, the pixels in a display device generate light based on current from a power supply. However, since the power supply does not operate in an ideal manner, the amount of current supplied to each pixel may change as the total amount of driving current required for all pixels to emit light in each frame changes. For example, when the display device displays a relatively bright image in one frame compared to other frames, the amount of current supplied to each pixel may change because the load of the power supply increases. As a result, pixel luminance may change, and thus color coordinates may be distorted.